DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application) This proposal requests support for the 12th International Symposium on Regulatory Peptides which will be used to assist new and junior investigators in participating in the conference. This symposium, which originated with a focus on gastrointestinal hormones but now includes coverage of other regulatory peptides and related molecules, is held biannually around the world and is the major conference at which work on regulatory peptides in the gastrointestinal tract, brain and other tissues is presented. These peptides are of major importance in regulating function of the gastrointestinal tract and understanding of their roles in disease is increasing. The conference will be held on Mackinac Island, Michigan, September 16-20, 1998, and attendance of approximately 400 scientists is expected. The conference will consist of nine plenary lectures, each coordinated with a session of 10 minute contributed talks on the areas of biochemistry and biosynthesis of regulatory peptides, integrative biology of gut regulatory peptides, regulation of growth and development, cytokines and the induction of apoptosis, G-protein coupled receptors, intracellular signal transduction cascades, transcriptional mechanisms of gene regulation, gaseous neurotransmitters (NO and CO), and clinical aspects of regulatory peptides. The housing of all attendees in a single hotel with common meals will also facilitate interaction between attendees as will unprogrammed time for adequate discussion in the afternoons. Evening sessions will include the Morton Grossman and Victor Mutt Lectures. To encourage attendance by new/junior investigators fellowships will be provided to 40 individuals (students, postdocs and beginning faculty). Twenty fellowships will be supported by the funds requested in this proposal.